Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a locking component and, in particular, to a locking device and a host having the locking component.
Background of the Related Art
At present, a plurality of interface cards, such as graphic cards, audio effect cards, network adapter cards, and television cards, are commonly inserted in a computer host, such as a personal computer or a server. When being inserted into expansion card slots of the host, the interface cards are usually fixed with screws on the housing of the host. However, this manner of fixing makes the assembling and disassembling of the interface cards time-consuming and difficult.